Scourge Of The Seven Seas
by Katrina
Summary: AU. Gio/Betty. It's 1664 and rather than be trapped in a loveless marriage of convenience, Governor's daughter, Betty Suarez, decides to run away… Answer to Livia's 'Gio Throughout History' Challenge on MGSG Forum.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** "Ugly Betty" is copyrighted to ABC Studios. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR:** Katrina

**SYNOPSIS:** AU. Gio/Betty. It's 1664 and rather than be trapped in a loveless marriage of convenience, Governor's daughter, Betty Suarez, decides to run away…

Answer to Livia's 'Gio Throughout History' Challenge on MGSG Forum.

**SCOURGE OF THE SEVEN SEAS**

**PROLOGUE  
**

"Sir, news has reached us that The Fortuna has been sunk not three days out on its voyage."

Lord Callum Hartley sat at his large wooden desk and scowled unhappily at the young man who had just delivered the bad tidings. This was the eighth ship in the last six months that had been lost at sea.

"I take it that it was not inclement weather that was the cause?" the nobleman queried gruffly.

"No, Sir. We believe it was Captain Rossi again."

Hartley snorted in disgust then stood up and began to pace. "I am sick of hearing that blasted name," he growled angrily. "Why has he not been captured yet? How many more of my ships must I lose before that cur is finally hanged?"

The man in front of him shuffled his feet anxiously and looked down, unsure of how to respond.

"Go. Find out if there were any survivors and have them brought to me," Hartley ordered brusquely as he waved his hand for the messenger to leave.

Once alone, he sat back down and stared out of the window in contemplation. Rossi had been the very bane of his existence for too long now and it was time he took things into his own hands.

Pulling out a sheet of paper from his desk, the Lord picked up a quill and, after dipping it in some ink, he began to write.

"I will _not_ marry him, Papi, and you can not make me!" Betty Suarez exclaimed furiously as she fought back tears of unhappiness.

"You know as well as I do that you do not have any choice in the matter!" her father, the Governor, retorted irritably. "The Hartley's are a powerful family and I do not have the finances available that allow me to dismiss this offer out of hand…and _they_ know that."

Unable to stop her tears, Betty stepped up to her father and placed a hand on his arm, looking up at him beseechingly. "Please, Papi, I beg of you, do not make me do this," she pleaded. "There must be another way."

Ignacio sighed and wrapped his arms around his unhappy daughter in a comforting hug. "I'm sorry, miya, but the decision has been made," he told her sadly. "I have already said yes."

Betty pulled away from her father's embrace and stared at him in shock. "What? But…but I don't _love_ him…"

"I don't love _you_ either but that is not important," suddenly interjected a voice she loathed.

Betty spun around to see Matthew Hartley leaning insolently against a table with his arms folded and a sardonic smile on his face. His hat sat on the tabletop and an elegant ebony cane lay next to it. Although not a handsome man, his expensive looking dark blue coat and breeches were obviously made of the finest fabric and complimented his lean physique exceedingly, but they did nothing to enamour her.

"All that matters is that we get married and join our two houses," he continued in a bored tone. "Personally, I would have preferred to marry your sister but with that bastard child of hers just born, it would not have been appropriate. I do have a certain reputation to uphold."

"Mr. Hartley…" Ignacio began in a warning tone.

"And which reputation is that, Mr. Hartley?" Betty challenged scathingly as she pushed her wire-rimmed spectacles further up her nose. "The one where you go out carousing every night of the week or the one where you keep your mistress in fine clothes and jewellery?"

"Betty!" the Governor admonished sharply.

Matthew Hartley merely laughed and shook his head. "You amuse me, Miss. Suarez. Perhaps you are the right sister, after all." He pushed himself away from the table then picked up his hat and put it on as his gaze roamed over her form appraisingly, but what he saw obviously didn't please him.

Reaching for his cane, he touched the rim of his hat in a polite gesture and concluded, "The wedding shall take place next week. Good day, Miss. Suarez. Good day, Governor."

Betty watched her unwanted fiancé leave the room then turned back to her father. "I will _not_ marry that hateful man, Papi," she declared determinedly. "And nothing you say can make me change my mind."

Before Ignacio could reply, Betty ran from the room and headed outside to the garden. She needed some fresh air and a place alone to think.

Ignacio sank wearily onto a high backed chair and let out a heavy sigh. How had things got into such a terrible mess? He hated the fact that he had make Betty marry a man against her will, especially when he was such a philanderer, but there was nothing he could do.

Nearly all of his wealth had been invested in helping a young man called Santos start a new cargo business. Santos had been engaged to Ignacio's other daughter, Hilda, and it made sense that he should help fund a business that would be kept in the family. But tragedy had struck and Santos had been murdered one night while he'd been checking on cargo. Ignacio had never found the killer but he still kept looking.

Lard Hartley had swooped in and taken over the line before Ignacio could anything about it. He had never signed anything with Santos to say he was a partner and so his money had been lost, leaving his family almost penniless.

Then had come the news that his eldest daughter was pregnant. Deep shame had been brought on the family because of that, but he hadn't been able to turn his back on her. She had never imagined that Santos would be gone so suddenly and so they'd consummated their love shortly before their wedding day.

How could he blame them for that?

Following her confinement, Hilda had given birth to a healthy baby boy. She still mourned Santos, but she had been getting better each day. Having a child dependant on you, didn't leave much time for wallowing.

He smiled slightly as he thought of his grandchild then grew serious once more as his thoughts turned to Lord Hartley. The nobleman had found out about Hilda's condition and had threatened to reveal all. Ignacio suspected it was a member of his own staff that had betrayed him but it didn't alter the fact that he now had to do what the unscrupulous man said or face the consequences.

He couldn't allow Hilda to be exposed in such a way and so had agreed to an alliance but it had come at a very high price…the cost of his other precious daughter.

How he hoped that God would forgive him because he knew without doubt that he never would.

Betty walked to the edge of the high cliff that was the east side of their garden and stared down at the sea. The waves crashed relentlessly onto the rocks below, the constant sound calming her frazzled nerves.

She knew that she would have to go through with the sham of a marriage because she couldn't bear to see her sister being hurt anymore than she already had been. But that didn't stop her from mourning the loss of a dream she'd had since a very young child.

Even though she knew she wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as Hilda, she'd still held out hope that one day a dashing young suitor would come and carry her away. Not on a white steed as most other girl's dreamed of, but on a large ship that would whisk her across the ocean to unknown sights.

Fanciful though her wish was, deep down all she _really_ wanted was to marry a man whom she loved. Someone who would return her love equally and be strong and handsome and protect her from the evils of the world such as Matthew Hartley.

But it wasn't to be and all she had to look forward to in her life was a husband who cared only for wine, other women and money. It was going to be a lonely and unhappy existence.

"I do not think that jumping would be the right course of action," said a quiet voice from behind.

Betty smiled and turned to the tall, thin young man who stood there with a concerned expression on his attractive face.

"Do not worry, Henry, I am merely admiring the view."

"That is good to know," he replied with a trace of relief.

She looked down. "I take it you heard the conversation between us at the house?"

"I did," he confirmed sadly. "And I am very sorry."

Betty nodded then let out a huff of despondency. "Come, sit with me," she invited as she lifted the hem of her violet dress and sank gracefully to the ground.

"You know that wouldn't be proper, Miss. Suarez," Henry chided lightly.

"Servant or not, we grew up together and I consider you a good friend, Henry, so please…sit down."

The youth awkwardly did as he was bade and gazed fondly at Betty while she wistfully looked out over the sea again. He had carried a torch for the youngest lady of the house since they were adolescents but knew that he could never act upon them. That didn't stop him wanting to help her out of he predicament though. He would do anything to ensure she didn't have to marry against her will.

She turned to him suddenly and smiled as he immediately looked away. She knew of his feelings and had even harboured a few for him in return at one stage, but it was never meant to be.

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Betty realised it was time to return to the house. Henry accompanied her back and she gave him her thanks before seeking out her sister and newly born nephew.

Hilda was sitting in a rocking chair humming softly to her little boy when Betty entered. She made an angelic picture with the last rays of the days' sun casting a slight halo around her head of dark brown hair. Hilda smiled a greeting then stood up and gently laid the baby in his crib before walking over to Betty and taking a hold of her hands.

"Come, we don't have much time," she told her sister in a hushed tone as she led her out of her room and along the corridor.

"For what?" Betty asked in confusion as they came to a halt outside her own bedroom door.

Hilda opened the door to reveal a nervous looking Henry standing within, holding a small bundle of men's clothing.

"For getting you out of here," she then announced matter-of-factly.

End Prologue


	2. Life On The Ocean Waves

CHAPTER ONE – Life On The Ocean Waves

Betty stood on the merchant ships' deck and gazed out over the vast ocean. The sun was beginning to set, casting a radiant orangey red glow over the gently rolling waves. For the past four days she had sailed ever further away from Matthew Hartley and the farce that would have been their marriage.

Yet, four days further from him felt double that when her thoughts turned to her sister and father. It had been the hardest decision she had ever made and even now she wasn't sure that it had been the correct one.

Her sister had been adamant, though, and surprisingly meticulous in her orchestration of the whole operation. Betty barely had time to think before her long, dark brown hair had been trimmed to just below her shoulders and tied neatly. The clothes Henry had obtained were donned, although he made sure that he wasn't present at the time, and then she was standing in front of a looking glass staring at the reflection of herself disguised as a young lad.

"No-one will ever tell the difference," Hilda had declared in a satisfied tone.

Betty had shook her head and tried to get undressed saying that she couldn't leave, not when she knew that Hilda and her father would be in an inordinate amount of trouble. The best was for her to marry Hartley and be done with it. At least her family would be safe.

Hilda had taken her hands and smiled sadly. "I will not see you married unhappily because of me," she'd told her firmly. "It is my life and my error, Betty. I do not think my secret will remain so even if you _do_ marry Mr. Hartley and that is why you must go."

"But, Papi…" Betty had begun.

"I will deal with Papi, but now you must go with Henry. He will help you."

Betty had given her sister a hug and a promise to write then had left reluctantly with Henry.

It still pained her that she hadn't had the chance to say farewell to her father but she knew it to be for the best. She knew not what was in store for her but she faced her future with a sturdy spirit and newfound relief. She would certainly be forever in her sisters' debt.

Henry had taken her down to the docks and, pretending they were brothers, they'd signed onto one of the merchant ships sailing out of port the following day. It had been a frightening couple of days until Betty had grown more accustomed to the way of life at sea. It hadn't helped matters that they'd found themselves aboard a ship owned by Lord Hartley but, after the initial shock, there had been a certain irony to their choice that wasn't lost on them.

With a little over three weeks left before they docked again, Betty just hoped she was able to keep up the pretence of being a boy.

"'ere, lad, swab the deck then ye can have ye food," said a rough looking shipmate as he pushed a filthy mop into her hands.

Broken out of her reverie, Betty jumped slightly then stared down at the offending object in disgust. She'd never had to clean anything in her life and was finding this part of her duties extremely unpalatable.

Knowing Henry was helping out in the cargo hold, Betty set half-heartedly to her task. Up and down the ships deck she walked, moving the mop unenthusiastically from side to side. The dirty water merely smeared the grimy floor so that it appeared even grubbier than before.

She paused in her work and looked out across the ocean once again. It was truly a wondrous sight and she smiled to herself as a warm, gentle breeze blew against her cheeks like a lovers' caress.

As she stared at the rapidly setting sun, she suddenly frowned slightly and took a couple of steps forward. Squinting her eyes, she could just make out a tiny dot, far away in the distance. She blinked then squinted again but this time the image had gone.

She continued to watch for another few seconds but, when nothing reappeared, she merely shook her head at her own folly. Dismissing it as hunger and tiredness, Betty went back to her work.

Once she'd finished her chore, she threw the filthy water overboard and headed down to the hold to have some food. It was the usual fare of bread and dried strips of meat. She hadn't been quite sure what animal she was consuming but Henry had wisely advised her not think about it and just eat.

Betty walked through the hold to a dark corner where her friend sat waiting with a smile on his face. She sat down next to him and took a bite of her bread. It was starting to go stale but she gamely chewed on. It was a small price to pay considering what her sister and father were probably going through.

Blotting the unhappy thoughts from her mind, Betty settled down to sleep on the hard floor. Her makeshift bed was a dirty, torn old sack and Henry moved in behind her, close enough should there be trouble but distant enough that there would be no suspicion.

The gentle rocking of the ship soon lulled them both into a deep sleep.

UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB

"You will soon learn that it is unwise to cross me, Governor Suarez," Lord Hartley hissed angrily. He put his hat on and gestured to his worthless son to follow him out.

As he reached the door, he turned and added threateningly, "You have one week to find your errant daughter or I shall ensure that everyone knows your nasty little secret."

"You would have told everyone whether Betty were here or not," Hilda challenged defiantly from where she stood next to her father.

"Money covers up _many_ indiscretions, my dear," Hartley replied condescendingly. "Your bastard would have grown up and been welcomed into the home of everyone of consequence. I could have guaranteed it. But now…"

He let the words hang in the air then shrugged his shoulders and turned away.

"One week, Governor," he declared harshly as he and his son left.

As soon as the door shut behind their unwanted visitors, Ignacio turned to his eldest daughter angrily. "Where is she, Hilda?" he demanded.

Hilda shook her head and looked down. "I do not know, Papi," she replied quietly.

"Hilda!"

"I swear, Papi, I do not know where Betty has gone," she reiterated, looking him square in the eye this time.

"She would not have done this on her own," he said astutely. "And where is Henry?"

Hilda looked down again, her face colouring slightly. "He is with Betty," she admitted reluctantly. "But that is all I know. Wherever they are, he will take care of her…"

"Henry does not have the skills to protect _himself_, let alone _Betty_," her father scoffed derisively. He muttered an expletive then turned away, too angry to look at his daughter any longer.

"Go!" he ordered brusquely.

"But…"

"I have heard enough, Hilda. Leave me now."

He heard the sound her dress rustling as she walked away followed by the quiet clicking of the door as she exited the room. Letting out a long sigh, he sank down into his chair and gazed worriedly out of the window.

Wherever she was and whatever she was doing, he prayed to God that Betty was safe.

UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB

Betty awoke to the sound of men shouting and the loud thudding of heavy footsteps from the deck above. She sat up quickly and noticed a few other men were also sitting up, rubbing their eyes groggily.

"Get up here, ye lazy dogs," a voice suddenly bellowed through the hold door. "Look lively."

Betty scrambled up as soon as she heard the captain's second in command snap out the order. She hurried over and climbed the ladder up to the deck then clambered out. The other men followed and she glanced around to try and find Henry. The crew were moving quickly from one task to another, criss-crossing haphazardly in front of her making it difficult to see him. Then, spying him aft, she scurried over and began to help him pull on a rope that hoisted one of the sails.

"What's happening?" she asked, looking around at the flurry of activity with a touch of concern.

"There's a ship approaching on the starboard side," he informed her worriedly. "It used the sun as cover to surprise us. They are saying that it is pirates."

Betty gasped and looked out to sea. A double masted sloop of war was heading rapidly their way. Although the sleek vessel was smaller than the one she was on, its manoeuvrability was undoubtedly better and would be upon them before very long indeed. She turned back and pulled harder on the rope, desperately trying to hoist the sail quicker.

"Oh my goodness! I believe that must be what I saw last night," she admitted breathlessly to Henry. "I saw something on the ocean but then it was gone and I thought I had imagined it."

"Ye knew about the pirates!" exclaimed an incredulous voice to her side. "And ye didn't tell the Cap'n?"

Betty started and stared up into the grizzled face of another crewman. He shook his head at her and snarled, "You're fer it now, me lad, that's no mistake."

"No, wait!" she cried, but the man hurried off and went straight up to the Captain.

Betty turned to her friend in panic. "Henry, what should I do?"

Before he could answer, a shadow fell across them and they both turned to confront the sour faced Captain of the ship. To say that he looked angry was an understatement and Betty took an involuntary step back just as Henry stepped forward in order to try and offer some protection.

The Captain's second in command, who was a tall, muscular built man, grabbed hold of Henry's arms and shoved them roughly up his back causing the young servant to cry out in pain.

Betty stared up at the Captain in wide-eyed fear. When it came, the blow knocked her to the ground. Stunned, she felt the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth as her battered lip split under the assault.

Somewhere in the fuzzy haze of fog that swirled around her brain, she heard Henry frantically shout out her name. The surprised expletive from the Captain was drowned out, however, as a sudden loud boom filled the air.

There were a few seconds of silence and then chaos reigned as the cannonball found its mark. Wood splintered everywhere as the main mast shattered and fell. Men ran up and down the deck in a blind panic, shouting at each other as they tried to avoid the debris. As a merchant ship, they had no means of retaliation and could only wait until they were boarded to make a fight of it.

The loud boom came again and again and Betty threw her arms over her head to try and shut out the noise as she huddled into a ball. She'd never been more terrified in her life.

Gentle arms suddenly came around her as Henry held onto her tightly. The cannon fire stopped and the sound of hook lines could be heard catching onto the ships' side in order to secure their captured booty. Henry released his hold then carefully and quickly helped Betty up in order to move her out of the way…but it was too late.

Pirates began to board the ship with an ease borne of years of practice. They faced the ship's men with cutlasses drawn and an air of menace that rattled even the most devoted of crew members…of which there were few as most had been press ganged into making the voyage in the first place.

The pirates edged forward purposefully, but the Captain wasn't a stupid fellow and knew the value of a considered surrender, especially when it wasn't even his cargo for which he would be fighting.

Holding his hands aloft, he dropped his weapon and gestured for his subordinates to do the same.

Now her head had cleared somewhat, Betty realised that one of the pirates was standing in front of the others. She couldn't get a good view of him from where she stood and so moved slightly to her right in order to see better.

The air left her lungs at the sight of the man dressed all in black. Long boots hugged the calves of muscular legs that were encased in form fitting pants. His shirt was unbuttoned to the middle of his solid chest, the billowing sleeves that tapered tightly at his wrists, adding a rakish element to his appearance that had her heart fluttering a little in her chest.

But it was his face that really held her attention.

Dark hair poked out from under a silken bandana and finished just at the top of his shoulders. A goatee graced his mouth, surrounding a pair of full lips that were currently turned up in a disgusted sneer. A simple, golden hoop earring adorned his left ear and his eyes…his eyes were as black as coal and held a coldness that chilled her to her very bones even though the sun was relentlessly beating down.

He was obviously not a man to be trifled with, nor did he appear to be in any way merciful.

With a sudden complete certainty, Betty Suarez knew that this day would be her very last day on earth.

END CHAPTER ONE 


	3. A Pirate's Life For B?

**CHAPTER TWO – A Pirate's Life For Me**

The pirate captain gestured to his men who gathered up the few dropped weapons and threw them overboard. The damaged ship had started to list on the portside and it was obvious that there wasn't much time left before it sank.

"I am Captain Rossi. This ship and all its cargo now belong to me," the man in black declared loudly as his icy gaze swept over the crew of Hartley's merchant vessel. "You will remove the crates from the hold or die."

Despite the threat, the gravelly voice of the pirate captain had cultured tones that were a surprise to Betty. Although the actual words were those of a ruffian, they were delivered in the style of that of a gentleman.

There was a sudden murmuring amongst the captive crew then they hurried forward to do as they were told. Betty moved with them trying to look inconspicuous as she attempted to catch up to Henry who had been separated from her when the crowd had moved.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down hard on her shoulder causing her to cry out a little. She was roughly turned around until she came face to face with Captain Rossi. Her eyes widened in fright as the man studied her face with a frown. His other hand came up and grabbed her chin, turning it so that he could see the colourful blue and green bruising that had spread along her jawline.

Wincing, she let out a hiss of pain at his touch and her tongue involuntarily darted out to dab at the cut on her lip. The man released his hold with a grunt of disgust and she slowly turned her head to face him again.

He stared at her consideringly and she began to fear that he could see past her façade.

"How old are you, boy?" he eventually asked in a gruff tone. "Twelve? Thirteen?"

Relief rushed through her entire being that her secret was safe and she nodded quickly. A flicker of something akin to sympathy momentarily warmed his eyes, catching her off guard. In a blink, though, it was gone and she wondered at having seen anything at all as the coldness returned once more.

"Mr. Meade!" he suddenly called as he let go of her shoulder.

"Aye, Captain," replied a tall, young man with brown hair and a beard as he walked over to them.

"Take this lad to my ship. Mr. Smith could use some help in the galley."

"Aye, Captain," said Daniel Meade as he took hold of Betty's arm and began to drag her away.

"No! Wait!" she gasped out, horrified. Frantically she turned her head to try and catch a glimpse of Henry. Her servant happened to look over at the same time and saw her plight. His face drained of all colour and he started forward but one of the pirates lifted his sword and placed it to his chest.

Henry glanced over at Betty then back to the pirate and eventually took a reluctant step backwards. There was nothing he could do against armed men; he'd be run through in an instant. If he behaved then maybe, just maybe, he might survive and be able to go and get help.

Betty felt her stomach drop as Henry looked down and turned away. "No," she said again, as she attempted to pull her arm from her captors grasp.

"You'd best come quietly, lad. Tis better than the alternative," Daniel advised pointedly.

Barely registering that he, too, spoke as though a gentleman, Betty stared at him aghast. His implication wasn't lost on her and she cast one last look at her servant and friend before being hoisted over the rail onto the pirate ship. She glimpsed the name, 'La Punizione' before landing on the other deck and wondered at what it meant.

Daniel released her arm and stood by her side as they watched the cargo be rapidly removed from the merchant vessel. The other ship was starting to list badly and Captain Rossi knew that it was now taking in water rapidly.

When the last box was aboard, he ordered his men to leave the captured ship and release the ropes that joined them together. As La Punizione began to slowly drift away, he leapt up onto the merchant vessels rails and turned to its crew.

"There is land three miles south west of here. I hope that you are all good swimmers," he proclaimed icily before adding with a smirk, "And that you do not encounter sharks."

The crew didn't need telling twice. The fact that they were being a chance to live was one that was too great to pass up. Henry dived in with them, determination etched into his features as he strongly began to strike out against the waves. He _had_ to make it back to shore; Betty's life was at stake and he was determined not to let her down again.

UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB

Miss Amanda Tanen gazed at her reflection admiringly as she placed a dainty jewelled adornment in her fair hair. Turning her head left and right, she was pleased with the resulting sparkle and smiled happily at herself.

"Wench!" cried a lusty voice from her bedroom. "Come here and satisfy me!"

Her smile wilted a little at the summons but she stood up to do as she was bade. Eyeing herself critically in the mirror, she cupped her ample bosom and pushed it up in an effort to show even more cleavage.

Happy with the way the white lace chemise clung to her figure, she donned a sheer chiffon robe then left her dressing room and headed into her candlelit boudoir.

Matthew Hartley lay sprawled naked across a large bed that had an ornately carved wooden headboard and pink silken sheets covering a thick, downy mattress. He smiled lasciviously at her and patted the bed next to him.

"Finally, you are come," he announced in a pleased tone.

"Not yet, Mr. Hartley, but I have no doubt that you will remedy that situation very soon," she retorted saucily.

"Aye, I will that," he agreed as he reached out and roughly pulled her down onto the bed. He kissed her hard then broke away and gave her rear a sound slap.

"Oh!" she cried out indignantly as she pulled away. "Your father does not treat me so crude. _He_ is a gentleman."

"And when you bed him, I am sure you are the _lady_ that prospective marriage to _him_ has afforded you," Hartley countered wryly. "But with me it is different and you have always known it."

Amanda moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. "I do know it, but it will all change soon, will it not, Sir?"

Hartley looked confused. "In what way?"

Amanda turned to him with a pout on her beautiful mouth. "You are to be married and will not need me any longer," she said unhappily.

Hartley laughed. "Have you seen the bride?" he queried distastefully. "I will need you more than ever when I am married to Miss Suarez. She holds no interest for me whatsoever."

"Truly?" she asked coyly. "You will still love me even though you will have a new wife?"

"Of course," he replied off-handedly as he moved closer to her and put his arms about her waist as he began kissing her neck. "What could I want with a girl like that when I have a _woman_ like you?"

His soon to be stepmother let out a dainty laugh then allowed herself to succumb to her lovers expert hands and mouth. He was the only thing that would make her future loveless marriage endurable and she was pleased that she wasn't going to lose it just yet.

UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB

Captain Rossi watched the merchant vessels' crew jump to their freedom then grabbed hold of a long piece of rope once used to hoist the ruined sails and swung out over the sea towards his ship.

Although a relatively short distance, Betty held her breath as she gazed enthralled at the dashing figure in black. Despite her perilous situation, she couldn't help but marvel at the sight of him as he landed lightly on his own ships' rail and grabbed hold of some rigging.

She expected him to jump straight down, but instead he turned around on the thin wooden beam and continued to watch the other vessel flounder. Daniel left her side and joined his captain at the rail as he, too, gazed upon the last moments of the wrecked ship. It was as if they had to make sure it was definitely gone for good.

The rest of crew went briskly about their business, occasionally casting the odd glance over at the two men. While they were accustomed to their behaviour after taking a Hartley ship, they did not know the reasoning behind it nor did they dare ask.

At the rail, Captain Rossi stared down as the aft of the merchant ship silently slipped under the ocean, leaving a large circle of bubbling foam in its wake.

"That is another one gone, Captain," Daniel noted quietly at his side. "Does that make you feel any better than the previous eight?"

Captain Rossi tore his gaze away from the sea and looked down at Daniel with a cold smile. "It is not about feeling better, Mr. Meade, it is about attaining justice," he retorted sharply before jumping down onto the deck next to his subordinate. "Now, set course for Port Cay and take that boy down to Mr. Smith."

Daniel stared after the other man's retreating figure with a concerned look upon his face. Once out of sight, he barked out the order to set sail then marched over to Betty.

"Come lad, let's take you to Mr. Smith and set you to work," he muttered brusquely as he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

He took her down to the galley where a tall, thin man in his early fifties and sporting a neat moustache was busily preparing food.

"Mr. Smith, I bring you that help you are always asking for," Daniel announced as he pushed Betty forwards into the relatively large space. "Do as you are told, lad, and all will be well," he directed at her before leaving.

Betty turned to the older man and looked at him nervously.

"What is your name, boy?" Mr. Smith asked in an unexpectedly pleasant voice.

Betty froze and mentally scrambled around for a suitable name. "B…B…Billy!" she suddenly proclaimed loudly.

The older man smiled and nodded. "Well, Billy, tis good to have someone to help. There's many a hungry man to feed aboard this ship, but first, sit down and I'll cut you a slice of meat or two. You look as though you need it."

Betty smiled at him gratefully and took a seat. She ate the proffered food ravenously and not at all as a lady of her bearing should. But she paid social graces no mind when hunger ran that deep.

When she'd finished, she set about helping Mr. Smith with his duties. Some two hours later, she carefully carried a tray of food to the captain's cabin. Mr. Smith had given her the task as his rheumatism was causing him some pain and walking up that many stairs would only increase his discomfort.

Betty was nervous of seeing the captain again so soon but she knew she had to do as she was told. As she drew near the cabin, however, she heard muffled raised voices coming from within. Moving closer to the door, she realised that one of the people inside was Mr. Meade and the other was obviously the captain and neither men sounded very happy at all.

Although she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but edge nearer in an attempt to hear what was being said.

"…Gio, we have been friends since childhood and I _urge_ you, take more care. Hartley will not take this vendetta against him much longer. He knows it is you and has already put a price on your head," she heard Daniel warn in a frustrated voice.

"As my _friend_, you know that I shall bring him to his knees if it is the last thing I do, Daniel," the captain replied with icy determination. "He shall _not_ get away with the pain he has wrought."

"And nor _should_ he but there must be a better way to do it than this!" Daniel exclaimed, his voice rising angrily. "Men are dying…"

"Do you not think that that does not weigh heavily on my mind?" Gio then interrupted harshly.

"I know not _what_ you think anymore, Giovanni!" Daniel snapped. "You, who were once like a brother to me, is now a stranger that I am not sure I even like anymore!"

"Then perhaps it is time we parted ways, Mr. Meade!" Gio's voice thundered back.

There was a brief silence and Betty involuntarily leaned closer to the door in order to overhear what might be said next.

"Aye, Captain, perhaps it is," Daniel eventually replied, bitterly.

Footsteps then rapidly approached the door and Betty quickly scuttled back a few paces so that when it opened, it wouldn't appear as though she'd been eavesdropping.

Scowling, Daniel Meade barely gave her a second glance as he marched past her in the tight corridor, almost knocking the tray from her hands.

Betty stared after him then turned back to the cabin and took a deep, steadying breath to try and calm herself down. She approached the room slowly and knocked timidly on the still open door.

"What?!" demanded the captain angrily as he turned to see Betty standing there holding the tray. "Just put it on the table and go," he ordered gruffly as he turned away from her again.

Betty quickly did as she was told then hurried out of the room. Just as she was about to shut the door, she glanced back in time to see the captain pick up a stool and throw it furiously across the room.

Terrified at the show of such violent emotions, Betty turned and ran down the corridor and out onto the deck. The trauma of the past week suddenly took its toll and before she could even comprehend what was happening, everything around her blurred then suddenly went black. Seconds later, she crumpled to the floor in an unconscious heap.

**END CHAPTER TWO**


	4. Ebb And Flow

**CHAPTER THREE – Ebb And Flow**

Henry's feet finally found purchase on the seabed after what seemed like hours. He had grown progressively tired as he'd battled the waves around him, but a steely resolve he didn't realise he possessed, had kept him swimming.

He scrambled up onto a sandy beach and dropped onto all fours as he drew in ragged breaths of air. His shaky arms ached so much they felt as if they were being literally being wrenched from their sockets. His legs were so heavy he feared he'd not be able to walk properly again…ever.

Around him, fellow crew members were also struggling up onto the beach. He knew of two men that had definitely been lost. He'd tried to help one of them as he'd been nearby when cramp had struck the unfortunate fellow, but it had been to no avail. He simply hadn't had the strength to tow the man as well as swim himself and so he'd had to let him go.

He knew he'd never forget the sound of the man desperately calling after him. It would haunt him for the rest of his days.

As the sun beat relentlessly down, Henry's arms finally gave way and he collapsed onto his front. Grains of sand coated his face and entered his dry mouth, the grittiness making his parched throat sore as he involuntarily swallowed.

He'd made it this far, he'd be damned if he were going to give up now. But it was just too hot and he was just too thirsty. His eyes slowly closed. For now, he needed to rest.

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB**

Captain Rossi stood in the middle of his quarters with his hands on his hips and surveyed the destruction he'd wrought with a heavy heart. His flare of temper had now depleted and he was left with not only a ruined friendship of many years, but also a ruined cabin.

He'd just bent down to begin clearing up the problem that was easiest to resolve when he heard a commotion coming from up on deck. Dropping the pieces of broken wood, he headed up and out towards the noise. As he walked out, he saw Daniel kneeling down by the side of a white faced Betty who lay prone on the floor.

"What has happened?" queried the captain as he dropped to one knee by Daniel's side.

"The boy just collapsed," Daniel replied curtly as he gave Betty's cheek a slap. "He will not rouse."

"Bring me some water," Gio ordered one of his crew who was standing nearby.

A small metal cup was handed to him forthwith and he immediately tipped the contents all over her face. The reaction was immediate and Betty came to with a splutter as shock of the cold liquid did its work.

Her eyes shot open and as her blurry gaze came back into focus, she realised that two men were staring back at her. It took a moment for her memories to jostle back into place but, when they did, she let out a frightened yelp and hurriedly sat up. Wide-eyed, she stared at the captain and his second mate, visibly trembling.

"Easy, lad," Captain Rossi soothed as he held his hands up and shook his head. "No one here will hurt you."

Gathering her wits together a little more, she ventured in a shaky voice, "What happened?"

"You passed out," Gio explained calmly. "It is probably exhaustion. I should not have set you to work so soon after leaving Hartley's vessel. You are still young and I have no doubt that you were not fed nor treated well aboard that ship at all."

He stared pointedly at the bruise on her face and she looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"I thought as much," he muttered brusquely as he stood up.

"I think it wise that he get some rest, Captain," suggested Daniel as, he too, stood.

"Aye, you are right, Mr. Meade," Gio agreed with a nod. Looking back at Betty, he asked, "Can you stand, lad?"

Betty nodded and gingerly got to her feet.

"Good. Follow me."

Along with Daniel, she headed after the captain and was surprised when he went to his cabin. She entered the room slowly and frowned slightly at the mess. Obviously the stool wasn't the only thing to have succumbed to Captain Rossi's temper.

A heavy sigh from Daniel drew her gaze and she saw that he was giving his captain a disapproving and somewhat resigned glare.

Gio ignored him, however, and addressed Betty, saying, "There is a spare bunk here you can use for now. I shall have Mr. Smith make you some broth for later."

She was surprised at his generous offer. "Thank you," she replied stiltedly. In truth she felt very weary and the chance to sleep somewhere other than the floor was very welcome.

The captain frowned at her words then waved away her thanks. It had been a long time since anyone had shown him gratitude. "Get some sleep," he ordered gruffly before turning and walking out without another word.

Daniel gave her a brief smile and nod then headed off after him.

Once she was alone, Betty climbed onto the bunk and lay back with a long sigh. It felt wonderful and she still couldn't quite believe the captain had been so…so…_kind_. It just didn't seem to be the type of gesture she would associate with what, she considered, a pirate to be!

Staring up at the ceiling, she frowned slightly. Captain Rossi appeared to be a man of many contradictions. He was a ruffian but had gentlemen-like manners and his cold exterior belied a certain warmth that she had not expected to see.

But what was one act of kindness when he had ruthlessly sent the men from The Fortuna, including Henry, to a probable watery grave?

Her heart hardened at the terrible thought and she felt a rush of intense dislike race through her entire being as she wondered at Henry's fate. Trying to dispel her unhappy train of thought, she turned onto her side and attempted to focus on something happier.

Closing her eyes, she pictured her father and sister and of how it used to be before the Hartley's ruined their lives. It seemed to work and she finally started to drift off into a deep sleep. As her subconscious took hold though, the picture in her mind that brought a soft smile to her slumbering features was not one of family…but of Captain Rossi swinging majestically onto the rail of his ship.

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB**

Water cascaded over Henry's parched lips and he opened them automatically in order to drink as much of the precious liquid as he possibly could. The fluid quickly flowed down his throat and mixed with the gritty sand, causing him to cough and splutter as he half drank and half spat out the water.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realised that he was still on the beach and that someone was propping up his head in order that he may drink.

"Slowly or you'll choke," a man's voice said as Henry opened his mouth wider so that could take in even more fluid.

He did as he was told and as his eyes became adjusted to the bright sunlight once more, he saw that it was, in fact, a troop of soldiers that had come to their aid.

"Thank you," he rasped out when he'd had enough.

His saviour nodded and was about to go and tend to another of the Fortuna's crew when Henry reached out and grasped his arm. Even though his still aching muscles protested at the act and his hold was weak, the thought uppermost in his mind was that he had to get help for Betty as soon as possible.

"I-I have to speak t-to… Governor…S-Suarez," he forced out through his rough throat. "I-it is of the utmost…urgency."

The soldier shook his head and went to stand up but Henry clung onto his arm in desperation. "Please…it is about his daughter…s-she is in grave danger."

The soldier stopped and stared down Henry's haggard face. The regiment had been advised that one of the Governor's daughter's had run away and had been ordered to search for her until she were found.

"Lieutenant Jeffries, Sir," the soldier called over to his superior. "I have a man here who claims to have information about Miss. Suarez."

A middle-aged man with a large ginger moustache looked up from where he was talking with the captain of The Fortuna and frowned. He spoke a few more words to the other man then walked over to Henry's side and stared down at him, sceptically.

"How is it that you would come to have news on the Governor's daughter?" he enquired suspiciously.

"I-I was with her a-aboard the s-ship," Henry explained falteringly. His sparse energy now spent from trying to detain the soldier meant that he couldn't help but lay back down to recover. His tired body needed rest but he stoically tried to tell the Lieutenant of Betty's plight. "I was…helping her. Please…take me to G-Governor Suarez…his daughter…pirates…Captain Rossi…she is in terrible danger…"

As his voice grew more rasping and less coherent, the soldier quickly offered more water to the exhausted man, which he welcomed gratefully. It wasn't enough to keep him conscious, however, and he fell, once more, into a deep sleep.

Lieutenant Jeffries let out a huff of annoyance at Henry's failure to stay awake and abruptly ordered his men to take him back to their camp. From what he could gather from Henry's garbled words, the Governor's daughter had apparently been on The Fortuna and been abducted by pirates before it was sunk. Naturally, he would need to have the entire story before he conveyed it as soon as he possibly could – he just wasn't certain how Lord Hartley would take the news that Miss Suarez was apparently now in the clutches of his greatest adversary; Captain Rossi.

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB**

Betty finished the last of the delicious broth and put her spoon down into the empty bowl with a clunk. She'd awoken after two hours to find Mr. Smith entering the cabin carrying some of the steaming soup and a chunk of bread.

"That was good, thank you," she said appreciatively.

Mr. Smith looked surprised. "It is unusual to hear such good manners from a young boy at sea," he said, looking at her thoughtfully. "Tell me, how was it that you came to be on the merchant ship? I do not believe it was your vocation."

Betty adjusted her glasses and glanced down momentarily as she racked her still, slightly foggy mind for the story Henry had concocted.

"I…I was with my brother," she replied, as it came back to her. "We had been in the employ of a good family who taught us both to read and write but their fortunes changed and we had to leave. They were very kind and I…I miss them. Very much."

She looked down. The last part wasn't just a story, it was how she felt. It was daunting to be all alone on a pirate ship and for a moment, she fervently wished she'd just stayed at home and married Matthew Hartley. At least that way she would still be with her family. She realised now that it would have been a far easier price to pay than the possibility of never seeing them again.

"I am sorry to hear that your brother was also on board," the old man said sympathetically. "I pray that he made it safely to land."

Betty nodded, feeling a huge sadness at the thought of Henry perishing at sea. He'd been a good friend to her over the years and she fervently hoped that he was safe. She would hate that he might have died because of her.

"I'll take these and you get some more rest, Billy," Mr. Smith advised as he picked up the empty bowl and spoon.

"Oh no, I am quite well now, Sir. I think I should help you in the galley again…"

Mr. Smith stood up and waved aside her protestations with a kind smile. "You take the offer of rest when you can, my lad. There will be plenty of time for work on the morrow."

With that, he left the room and Betty found herself alone in the Captain's cabin. As she looked around, it became obvious that it had been tidied while she'd slept. It was an odd sensation to think that someone…some _man _had been in the same room while she had not known of it.

Had it been the Captain himself?

A little feeling of something strange fluttered in her stomach at such a notion and she placed a hand over her abdomen in order to quell the sensation. Obviously, her dislike of the man was so acute that it brought about an actual physical reaction.

Betty drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as she sauntered around the room. On a large, ornate wooden desk, there lay a map with various marks upon it and to its side there sat a small compass showing them to be travelling south. A quill and inkwell had their place on the opposing side of the desk together with several sheets of paper. It seemed strange that a pirate would be in need of writing letters and she found it yet further evidence that there was more to Captain Rossi than met the eye.

Turning around, her gaze landed upon the large window that occupied the majority of the far wall. Being aft of the ship, its view was of the vast ocean and she felt herself drawn to the image like a moth to a flame.

Standing by the window, she stared at the white trail of foam the ship left in its wake as it cut through the waves as easily as a knife through butter. Although her predicament was perilous to say the least, she found the view to be a soothing balm on her frayed nerves.

As long as she was never found out to be female, she should be relatively safe until such time as she could make her escape. Who knew what men such as those aboard would do to her if her true gender were revealed. She fervently hoped that they would have to dock soon so that she might make her attempt at freedom. Uppermost in her thoughts was getting back to her family no matter what.

She had been standing by the window deep in thought for so long that it was with a start that she realised darkness had begun to fall. Barely had she time to digest that fact when the door behind her opened and Captain Rossi walked in.

She turned to gaze at him, her breathing becoming shallower with anxiety at being alone with the ruthless pirate.

"I had hoped you would be awake," he said in that deep, gravelly voice of his. "Here, sit, eat some food."

Belatedly, Betty saw that he carried a tray with a lighted candle and two plates of, what appeared to be, some kind of stew. He placed it on the table then sat down and began to eat. After a couple of mouthfuls, he looked up at Betty with a frown and barked out curtly, "I said sit down and eat!"

Betty hurried over and did what she was told. Although she hadn't felt very hungry, the food was warm and tasty and soon she found that she had eaten every last mouthful. She put down her spoon and looked over at he captain, who had also finished his fare, and found that he was watching her with sober expression.

"Your name is Billy, is it not?" he asked quietly. At her nod he sighed and glanced down for a moment before looking back at her grimly. "Mr. Smith has told me of your brother and your situation I must say that I am grieved. I thought you to be alone otherwise I would have made certain your brother was with you. I know what it is to have lost a loved one and I am not pleased to have separated you from your relative in this way. To that end, I will do my utmost to ensure that you shall be reunited with your brother at the earliest possible date…should he have made it safely back to shore of course," he concluded in a regretful tone.

Betty stared at him in astonishment. It had never occurred to her that she would hear such words out of the pirate's mouth and she had no idea how to respond. It was probably the nearest to an apology that she could expect to receive from a ruffian such as he - as to whether he would actually be true to his word, though, would be another thing entirely.

"It is time to get some rest," the captain announced suddenly, jarring her out of her thoughts as he stood. "Night is upon us and I wish to take a turn at the wheel in few hours. I suggest you get some sleep too, Billy. You are looking pale again."

Indeed Betty _was_ looking pale for the blood had drained from her face the minute she'd realised that she was to use the same bunk as earlier.

"Oh, but I can't stay _here_," she protested in alarm. "It…it would not be right!"

Having just removed his bandana, Gio looked over at her with a frown. "Stop talking nonsense, lad," he snapped dismissively as he brushed aside a strand of hair from his out of his eyes only to have it fall back exactly in the same place it had lain before.

For some reason, Betty felt the urge to tend to his hair herself. She had no idea why the feeling came upon her but she quelled it with as much vigour as she could muster for she did not _really_ want to know if it was as soft as it appeared, she merely wished to order his hair into a more appropriate style.

Taking a deep breath, she was about to protest again, when she saw that he had begun to unbutton his shirt. Her mouth dropped open as more and more of his solid, tanned chest came into view. With a gasp, she turned away and quickly jumped onto the bunk she'd used that afternoon and pulled the blanket over her head.

Body rigid, she listened to the rustle of clothing as he removed his shirt and heard the clunk of his boots as he pulled them off and dropped them onto the floor. The clang of his sword being put down was next, followed by the creaking of his own bunk as he settled down to sleep.

It was but a few minutes later that the even sound of his breathing indicated that he had already fallen asleep. Betty relaxed her tense muscles and pulled the blanket down slightly so that she could peer over the edge and look over at the pirate captain on the other side of the room. She had never seen a man unclothed before. On The Fortuna, with Henry's help, she had always managed to avoid such indelicacies.

In the soft glow of the candles' flame, Captain Rossi's bare chest gleamed a golden brown and his earring, momentarily, glinted brightly when it caught the light as he rolled onto his back. The movement caused his cover to ride down a little so that she could then view his taut stomach and the top of his black breeches.

With a little gasp of embarrassment, Betty quickly looked away again. Heat seemed to be flooding through her entire body and her mouth had gone oddly dry. She put her discomfiture down to her having her own blanket over her while she was wearing all of her clothing and so pushed the offending cover onto the floor.

She turned onto her side, away from the captain, and closed her eyes. As before, she thought of her family in happier times and it calmed her enough for sleep. Also as before, her thoughts were soon replaced by someone else…and for the second time that day Betty fell asleep dreaming of Captain Rossi.

**END CHAPTER THREE**


	5. Storm's A Brewin'

**CHAPTER FOUR – Storm's A Brewin'**

It had been two weeks since Betty had slept in the captains' cabin. It had only been that one night then she had removed to the galley where Mr. Smith resided. Her bunk was small, but comfortable and she slept well – in spite of the dreams.

Captain Rossi had definitely made a marked impression.

She had never met a man like him in her entire life. Although he had a semblance of gentleman-like manners, he also had a hard edge to him that at once both thrilled and scared her.

He was a true enigma. So completely at home on his ship with his crew and yet she couldn't shake the odd feeling that he would be equally at ease at a gathering such as her father would frequently give.

Each day, despite her best efforts, she found herself staring at him more and more. His dark good looks coupled with his rakish clothes and golden earring set off an increasing amount of butterflies in her stomach that she truly found alarming. She knew nothing about this man apart from him being a pirate and ruffian. Someone who had no qualms about leaving men behind to perish in the depths of the ocean while she assumed he took the ill-gotten gains for himself and yet, the cargo wasn't _actually_ for himself she'd realised.

Over the past fortnight they'd docked at several islands and handed over some of their load to islanders that obviously needed them so they could sell the contents on. Money gained from the sale of wares to passing ships enabled them to eat.

It was something she hadn't expected him to do and it confused her greatly. All pirates were rude, not to mention liars and thieves as well…they didn't just give away their stolen booty.

Except Captain Rossi apparently.

True, he treated his crew well and he had their respect and they certainly didn't seem to mind that he gave away the cargo. She'd not even heard a cross word directed at herself but that didn't mean he was a _good_ man. He was just one who knew how to keep a tight ship.

She sighed and went back to her task at hand of scrubbing vegetables for that evening's stew. They were to dock at the notorious pirate island of Tortuga the next day to offload the last of the cargo that had been stolen from Hartley's ship and she had decided that she was going to try and make her escape then.

She lived in constant fear that her secret would be found out at anytime and knew she had to make a run for it as soon as she had the chance. There had been no opportunity on the smaller islands but at a large port such as Tortuga she hoped she would be able to get away without too much trouble.

"Finding the chore tedious, lad?"

Betty jumped at the sound of his voice and looked up to find Captain Rossi standing beside her, hands clasped casually behind his back.

She'd been so wrapped up in her thoughts she'd not noticed his approach. Nervously, she wondered if he could read her mind, her eyes flashing her panic momentarily before she hastily looked down, reddening guiltily.

The Captain's eyes narrowed slightly at her behaviour and he frowned. It bothered him that the boy seemed to be increasingly frightened of him. He'd not been harmed and yet he acted as though he were just waiting to be beaten. Not for the first time, he wondered at the treatment the young lad had received aboard Hartley's vessel and found the usual anger stirring at thoughts of the other man.

"I should have some news of your brother when we dock on the morrow," he advised gruffly.

Betty glanced up at him and nodded her acknowledgement then continued on with her chore. She didn't want to think about Henry's fate. The fact that he may be dead made her feel nauseous and so she did her utmost to push those kinds of thoughts aside until she knew for certain.

Rossi sighed at her response. "If he made it to land I shall ensure that you and he are reunited. If not…you will stay aboard and I would see to it that you learn the ways of the sea and maybe even how to handle a sword. I would see you protected, lad, do not concern yourself about that."

Betty looked up at him again, confusion evident on her face. Why would he offer do that? Guilt, probably, she realised belatedly. She became aware that he was waiting for some kind of reply and murmured, "Thank you, Sir," before going back to her work once more.

She felt, rather than saw him move away and let out a heavy sigh. Her emotions were in even more of a turmoil now. Of their own volition, her eyes sought out his handsome figure and she shook her head slightly. He was such a contradiction that she barely knew how to begin to try and work him out.

One thing she knew for certain now though was that if he was willing to help her back to her 'brother', he obviously wasn't quite the bad man she thought him to be.

And that sent her butterflies crazy.

Governor Suarez slumped down onto his chair in despair as Henry finished recounting what had happened to Betty and him. Not only was his daughter in the clutches of a vicious pirate, but Lord Hartley _also_ knew about it.

"Did Captain Rossi know she was a woman?" the Governor finally asked after a long silence.

"I don't think so," Henry replied with a shake of his head then looked down unhappily. "I don't know."

At the quiet admission, Ignacio briefly closed his eyes as he fought to keep his ire at bay.

"You don't know?" he echoed through clenched teeth as he opened his eyes to pin the haggard young man before him with a furious glare. "You don't _know_?" he repeated loudly as he stood up, fists clenched. "Then why were you there? I thought you were supposed to keep Betty safe. Instead you ran away like a coward, leaving my daughter in the hands of a notorious pirate! You're a disgrace! Get out of my sight and pack your things, you no longer work here."

Henry looked back at the Governor miserably. The guilt over the way he had to leave Betty weighed heavily upon him. "I'm sorry," he said visibly upset. "I wish I could have saved her but it was either die or try to get back and get help."

Ignacio let out a derisive snort. "I told you to leave," he reiterated gruffly.

Henry nodded but instead of going he straightened up a little and said emotively, "I will, Sir, but not because you told me to, but because I am going to try and find Miss Suarez and bring her home."

The Governor stared after Henry as he walked out of the room and let out a heavy sigh.

He walked over to the window and gazed out across the ocean. He couldn't believe everyone had gone behind his back like that and now, what was the outcome?

His Betty being subjected to a nefarious pirate who would do God knows what to her once he found out she was female.

As angry as he was with Henry and Hilda for their subterfuge though, he knew there was really only one person to blame for all that had happened.

And that person was him.

Tortuga was a bright, bustling place with lots of people and noise. Had she been in a different situation, Betty might have enjoyed the thrill of the almost carnival-like atmosphere but as it was, she stood in wide-eyed trepidation taking it all in.

Drunken men were a given as were the women who, no doubt, had a dubious reputation. Traders seemed to line every street attempting to sell their wares while illicit deals were struck pretty much everywhere she looked as pirates sold their booty on.

She'd known that this port was notorious for shielding pirates and other miscreants but she hadn't realised it would be all quite so…obvious.

Her plan to make her escape from the ship faltered somewhat as she felt certain that should she attempt to run, there would always be someone who would be willing to find her for a nominal fee. And if her true identity were to be made known here, the outcome for her would be far worse than aboard ship.

She bit her lip in consternation, wondering what she should do next. Maybe staying on Il Punizione would be for the best after all. And if Henry were alive, she would be able to go back. Captain Rossi had said he would do that and instinct told her that he would keep his promise.

After everything she'd been through she now realised that marrying Matthew Hartley wasn't the worst thing that could happen to her.

Suddenly, she received a hearty slap on the back that made her stumble forwards a couple of steps. She looked around to see a group of the crew standing there, grinning.

"Ere, lad, fancy a drink?" the one called Martin asked, his grizzled face twisted into a smirk. "They got the best rum 'ere, perfect fer yer first taste."

Before Betty had time to answer, another crew member called Jacob sauntered up and dropped his arm around her shoulders. He was a lot younger than Martin but had the same non-existent manners. Leaning in conspiratorially he said, "How about we see if we can get yer a woman, eh? Nice an' young like. I was about your age when I first dipped me toes, so to speak."

Betty's eyes widened fearfully and she quickly shook her head in negation as she tried to pull away from the man's grip.

"Aw, come on, lad, don't be shy," Jacob goaded with a grin as he tightened his hold on her shoulders.

"No!" Betty said loudly as she started to pull away in earnest. He was beginning to frighten her and she looked around wildly in hope of help but was met with the laughter from the other crew members.

"Mr. Taylor let the boy go!" came Captain Rossi's harsh voice suddenly.

Jacob immediately did as he was told and looked sheepishly at the angry man and his second in command who had just joined them unnoticed.

"We was just havin' a bit of fun, Cap'n," he defended himself in an aggrieved tone. "We wouldn't 'ave made 'im do nothin', really."

Gio flicked a glance at Betty then at Daniel by his side. "Mr. Meade, take the boy back on board ship. He can keep Mr. Smith company while the men enjoy some shore leave."

Daniel nodded his compliance. "Aye, Captain."

Betty breathed a sigh of relief and walked away with Daniel back to Il Punizione. Captain Rossi had said she'd be protected and he'd ensured that she had, even from his own men. In backing up his earlier words he'd made her decision to stay an easy one. If Henry were alive then she'd soon be back home as he'd promised. If not, she'd bide her time and eventually make her escape. Until then, she now knew that she would be safe.

Lord Hartley paced his office in agitation. This thing with Giovanni Rossi had gone on too long. He knew he should have killed the man when he'd had the chance two years ago but he'd arrogantly thought that he wouldn't be any trouble.

That would teach him. He always learned from his mistakes and he'd never underestimate a seemingly broken man again.

Walking over to a panelled wall, he pulled on a long bell cord then headed to his writing desk and sat down as he waited for a servant to arrive. Picking up a quill, he dipped it in ink and quickly scribbled out a note before dusting it then folding it and sealing it with wax.

The door to the office opened just at he finished and a servant walked in and bowed low. "Yes, my Lord?"

Lord Hartley stood up and walked around his desk holding out the letter to the servant. "Take this and give it to the messenger to give to Governor Suarez."

The servant took the folded paper and bowed low before turning to go.

"And one more thing," Lord Hartley added, causing the servant to turn back and look at him. He smiled nastily before ordering brusquely, "Get me Captain Slater!"

END CHAPTER 4 


	6. Still Waters

**CHAPTER 5 – Still Waters…**

Betty grimaced slightly as she awoke to another sunny, hot day after having a highly disturbed nights sleep. An hour after she'd boarded ship the day before, Mr. Smith had taken her with him to buy some fresh fruit, vegetables and fish that were to last for the next couple of days while the rest of the men stayed in the town.

They were a luxury she had missed and it had her thinking of home even more than usual, especially her family. She wondered how here father and sister were and how big the baby had gotten since she'd been away and also whether Hartley had caused even more trouble since her flight. Shaking her head, she firmly pushed away her melancholy thoughts lest they made her more upset than usual. Arising from her bunk and, after a cursory wash, she slowly headed up onto the empty deck.

She wasn't altogether surprised to find that Captain Rossi and the rest of his men were still not aboard ship. It did, however, come as something of a shock that she felt a pang of…disappointment that the Captain had stayed ashore to partake in what was so blatantly on offer.

She frowned at the peculiar feeling the thought of him with another woman evoked but then determinedly decided she had best not dwell on what that could possibly mean and once more pushed her discontent aside.

She was just about to visit the galley to have something to eat when Mr. Smith appeared carrying a small plate of bread and fruit.

"Ah, there you are Billy," he greeted with a smile as he held out the food to her. "Get this down you and then we're going ashore. I decided to get that pork after all. It will make a nice change, do you not think?"

He looked so eager to go that Betty didn't have the heart to say no even though she really preferred to stay aboard. "Of course, Mr. Smith," she replied with a touch of reluctance as she took the plate.

The old man didn't seem to notice her reticence however and, seemingly delighted, told her he'd be back after she'd finished her breakfast. Betty watched him walk away and wondered just how long she could plausibly take to eat her food before it became blatantly obvious she really didn't want to go.

Walking to the rail, she picked up a piece of fruit and put it in her mouth as she stared out over the calm, blue ocean. She was so deep in contemplation that she failed to hear footsteps behind her and let out a distinctly feminine, high pitched shriek of surprise as a hand came down heavily on her left shoulder. Whirling around, she came face to face with Captain Rossi.

"Oh!" she gasped as she placed a hand over her quickly beating heart. "You scared me, Sir."

"So it would seem," the Captain replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked her up and down, his gaze coming to rest where her palm lay on her breast.

She quickly lowered her arm, convinced that she'd given away her secret, but then his expression changed back to its usual mask of indifference and she allowed herself to breathe again.

He looked down suddenly and let out a heavy sigh before raising his penetrating gaze to her guarded one. "Billy, I have some bad news of your brother," he began, his sympathetic tone at odds with his remote countenance. "I have spent the night trying to find any information and, from what I have gathered, it appears that his name was not among the survivors. I fear that he was lost, lad."

Betty drew in a sharp breath of shock but then quickly realised that Henry's name wouldn't be there anyway. They'd used false names and she hardly thought that he would continue the façade once she was in danger, so there was hope that he could still be alive.

Captain Rossi's expression softened slightly at her reaction and she noted his look of contrition as he offered soberly, "I do not regret taking Hartley's ship, Billy, but I _am_ sorry that you have been caught up in the middle of this and are now alone. It is down to me that you have no family and so it is down to me to ensure that you are taken care of now."

"No!" she exclaimed immediately, horrified at the idea of having stay with this man.

"Yes, lad," Rossi retorted, an air of finality in his tone. "Now finish your food then come see me. It is a fine day so we'll make a start on teaching you how to use a sword."

"But I am to go with Mr. Smith to the market," she said quickly, not quite sure how she felt about his proposal.

"Then I shall teach you when you return," he replied before turning away abruptly and walking off to his cabin.

Betty stared after him in confusion and slight panic. She didn't want him taking extra interest in her, she wanted to remain in the shadows until she found her opportunity to flee. And as to him saying that he'd spent the night trying to find out about Henry…well, she'd been _so_ certain that he'd been out carousing with harlots that _that_ piece of information had doubled the shock that she'd had.

And now…in spite of herself, she felt a small sliver of warmth begin to spread through her body at the knowledge that this pirate…this ruffian had shown some compassion for _her_. Had kept his word when he'd said he'd find out about Henry. He was indeed a contradiction to everything she'd ever heard about his kind and the only thing she was certain of anymore was that he was a complicated and perplexing man whom she couldn't help but find herself more and more intrigued by.

xUglyBettyAUx

Captain Wilhelmina Slater moved around the deck of her ship, watching the crew with a critical eye. They all went about their duties in the quick and ordered way that came from either being taught extremely well or being terrified of the outcome if they didn't do what was expected.

On Captain Slater's ship, the latter was reason for the efficiency of the crew. Although beautiful to look at, her soul was ugly and she didn't know the meaning of mercy. Which was the sole reason Lord Hartley had called upon her to track down the bane of his existence; Captain Rossi.

She was supposed to bring him back alive which irked her somewhat. She'd much rather go for the kill but Hartley paid her well enough and she knew Rossi would get his comeuppance once she bought him in. Besides, Hartley hadn't said that she couldn't hurt him a little. The thought made her smile nastily to herself. She did so enjoy a good hunt.

"Mr. St. James," she suddenly barked loudly.

"Aye, Captain!" answered a young, dark-haired man who stood by the wheel. He was dressed quite flamboyantly, even for a pirate.

"Are we on course for Tortuga?" Wilhelmina demanded as she scanned the ocean ahead.

"Aye, Captain," he replied with a grin.

"Good," she said, her gaze taking in her men once more. "I need a lie down. Bring me a man." Her eyes rested on a young, well muscled blond who was checking a cannon. "That one." She pointed her chosen quarry out then turned to go before calling back over her shoulder, "And get one for yourself too."

"Aye, Captain!" her second in command responded enthusiastically.

He turned back to peruse the deck then smiled as he went off to do his mistresses bidding.

XUglyBettyAUx

Captain Rossi entered his cabin then turned and shut the door behind him. It was true that he'd spent most of the night before trying to garner news about Billy's brother, but he'd also had his own errand to run.

He paused briefly to think about the young lad and felt a pang of remorse over his apparent loss. It surprised him slightly. He thought his days of feeling anything other than satisfaction at the sinking of a Hartley vessel were over. It seemed he was wrong, albeit for a few, fleeting seconds anyway.

With a tut of annoyance, he sat down at his desk then leaned back and reached into his waistband to pull out a letter he had secreted there. Staring down at the elegant writing that announced it was meant for him, his mood lifted and he smiled briefly before quickly turning it over and breaking the seal so that he may peruse its contents.

He read the letter twice before placing it down on the table in front of him then sat back in his chair. Raising a hand, he absently smoothed his goatee down as he contemplated the news he had received.

What felt like merely a few minutes later, a knock sounded on his door and Mr. Smith entered carrying a plate of food and a goblet of wine. The Captain frowned slightly as he realised he'd been deep in thought for far longer than he'd imagined.

"You are back from the market then?" he remarked unnecessarily as he picked up the letter and folded it before laying it to one side.

"Yes, my Lord," Mr. Smith replied as he placed the Captain's lunch down in front of him. "Billy and I had a most productive time ashore. We found some very good pork for dinner this evening. Just like old times."

Rossi gave a heavy sigh. "It's Captain now, Mr. Smith, please remember that in future. I am not that man anymore, nor do I wish to be."

Mr. Smith looked taken aback at the harsh tone his master had taken with him but nodded in understanding. "Aye, Captain," he acknowledged meekly as he turned to go.

"And tell Billy that once I've eaten I'll be up on deck to teach him the sword," Rossi added, trying to ignore yet another spurt of guilt that had flared within him for talking to his faithful servant that way. What was wrong with him today?

He watched the old man nod briefly and leave then set about eating his lunch. He was hungrier than he realised and had soon finished. Pushing his empty plate aside, he picked up the letter and placed it carefully into a drawer in his desk. Standing up, he grabbed a sabre from a rack on the aft wall and headed out on deck.

Betty watched anxiously as the Captain walked towards with a purposeful stride. She'd been dreading this encounter ever since he'd suggested it, especially as she had no inclination whatsoever of learning to brandish a sword.

"Sir, I do not…" she began, only to stop abruptly when she felt the cold steel pressed into her unwilling hand.

"Here lad, let's get started," Rossi ordered, either not hearing or ignoring her protest. "Now, first you need to get your balance and acquaint yourself with the weight of the sword."

Betty watched him bend his knees and bounce slightly as he held the sword out in front of him. Knowing there was no way to deter him, she awkwardly attempted to assume the same position.

Much to her surprise, and not a small amount of chagrin, Captain Rossi unexpectedly grinned. Her breath caught as he suddenly appeared ten years younger, perhaps nearer to his true age than she'd realised. A low chuckle followed, the sound seemingly reaching out to encase her in its unexpected warmth. Betty valiantly swallowed past the sudden lump that had formed in her throat. She wasn't a woman who was likely to swoon by any means, but she definitely detected a faint tremor in her legs as she found she could do nothing but simply stare at the man in front of her, open-mouthed.

"No, lad, not like that," the pirate said as he walked over and stood behind her. "Like this."

Betty bit her lip to hold in the little yelp of shock as she felt his hands come to rest on her shoulders, firmly but gently, manoeuvring her into the correct position. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks as he then took a hold of her hand that held the sword and lifted it higher before taking a step back to survey her posture.

"Better. Can you feel the balance now?"

She didn't trust herself to speak and merely nodded her assent. Seemingly satisfied, the Captain gave her a hearty slap on the back that immediately broke her pose and gave her cause to catch her breath for an entirely different reason as the slight sting of the contact subsided.

"Good. Now I'll show you some simple moves."

Betty obediently did as she was shown and told for the next hour or so, until he finally announced that they would practice again the next day. Although relieved to see him walk away, there was still the trepidation of going through it all again tomorrow. In truth, it had been by turns interesting and tormenting as she'd found she actually enjoyed learning to fence, but the way he'd insisted on correcting her posture and aligning her arm to where it should be had proved to be very trying for her heart.

Never had a man touched her so and it worried her that even though it was impersonal, she was still quite badly affected by it.

She needed to escape. Now. But Tortuga scared her even more than the feelings she'd apparently begun to develop for the Captain.

Desperately looking around the ship, she headed for the portside and grabbed the rail, taking deep breaths to steady herself. How had this happened? When had her aversion to this pirate, this…this _brute _begun to change into something else? To realising that he wasn't quite the man she thought he was?

To liking him even?

Her eyes widened at that thought and she shook her head violently in a mute attempt to refute her traitorous feelings.

She _didn't_ like him. She _wouldn't_ like him. She _couldn't_ like him.

With a little groan, she sighed despairingly and shut her eyes against the truth.

Somewhere deep, deep down, she knew that she did.

END CHAPTER 5 


End file.
